Carbon-13 Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy is applied to determine the structure of the polymer 48/80. This polymer is derived from the reaction of p-methoxy-N-methylphenethylamine with formaldehyde in acid solution. The product is known to cause rapid degranulation of mast cells releasing histamine.